


Sanctuary

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jared, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Jensen, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mild-Mannered Jared, Omega Jensen, Riding, Sexism, Sort of Trope Reversal, This Society Sucks and the Characters All Know It, Topping from the Bottom, Victim Blaming, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claim from spn-masquerade Round 2.</p>
<p>Original Prompt: "Alpha Jared is the least-combative Alpha ever. He's a lover not a fighter so when the spring rut rolls around and all the other Alphas vie for prime real-estate and pack status, Jared gets shoved to the fringes of the packlands with all the other freaks, losers and weirdos.</p>
<p>There he meets Jensen, the most agressive, combative, grumpy Omega who ever lived... Who sure as hell isn't going to let any pompous, controlling knot-head with a superiority complex have dominion over HIS ass.</p>
<p>Jared might just be in love. </p>
<p>(And more than happy to spend mating season flat on his back while top!Omega!Jensen rides him like a pony.)"</p>
<p>I tweaked the timeframe of mating season and a few other details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexist and victim-shaming type language in here as well as attempted, though wildly unsuccessful, non-con. I _cannot stress enough_ that I do not want to trigger anyone or make them uncomfortable. I'm trusting readers to proceed with caution.

Jared had always been tall for his age, but his physically dominating form turned out to be the only Alpha thing about him. From early childhood on, he had always been a friendly and outgoing child who avoided any sort of conflict. If another child wanted the toy he was playing with, he would happily hand it over, not that the other little Alphas often wanted to steal the make believe kitchen space or the baby dolls. He was a highly sought after athlete later in school for his physical prowess, but he shied away from the aggressiveness of many of the other players. His coaches didn’t complain much when Jared often ended up being the only one paying attention to scoring points instead of brawling with the opposing team.

As a consequence, Jared had very few Alpha acquaintances that weren’t family. Most of the Betas and Omegas avoided him too, since he was so “weird.” He found himself sequestered with the other outcasts, but he didn’t mind. Jared liked everybody--with the possible exception of the rudest and most dominating Alphas that enjoyed rubbing his uniqueness in his face.

Jared’s two best friends were a Beta named Misha and an Omega named Genevieve. Gen seemed for all intents and purposes to be a “normal” Omega, except for the fact that she was _tiny._ Prevailing concepts of “Omega beauty” held that if she didn’t have child-bearing hips and a large bust, she couldn’t possibly produce the expected strong and healthy children. That was all hogwash, of course, but people will believe what they want to believe. The scorn had produced a slightly bitter and extremely sassy personality, but her commentary was pure gold if one was fortunate enough to not be on the wrong end of it.

Misha was just odd. Sometimes, Jared wondered if he went out of his way to find the most off the wall hobbies possible. Misha didn’t care one bit what anybody thought of him, and Jared admired him deeply for it because even if Jared would never confront another Alpha about teasing him, their words still stung.

After school, Jared landed himself a job as a nutritional consultant and personal trainer at a local gym, and if not perfect, his life was comfortable. There was only one thing now looming over the gentle Alpha’s head--mating season.

First ruts and heats didn’t typically strike until the mid-twenties, when hopefully a bit of mental maturity had managed to develop along with the purely physical. Mating season was in the late summer and early autumn, allowing any resulting pregnancies to develop in a cozy home during the winter, with most offspring born in the spring or summer. Pregnancies during the rest of the year weren’t unheard of for already mated couples, though, and ruts and heats were much milder for the mated.

For the unmated, mating season was kind of like a war zone. An Alpha in rut would define themselves a “territory,” which was thankfully usually only about the extent of his or her personal dwelling, and confront anyone who crossed the arbitrary boundaries. Other Alphas were met with violence, Betas were driven away, and Omegas--well, if the Alpha found them at all attractive, assaults were not uncommon.

It disgusted Jared that society seemed to be accepting of it. The Alphas “couldn’t help themselves,” and good little unmated Omegas should “know better” than to wander around alone during mating season. Of course, these Omegas were often in the throws of their own heat and actively seeking a strong Alpha mate, so if one or two weren’t entirely thrilled with the outcome, it was just an aberration from the norm.

Betas and the already mated kept society from collapsing during this yearly bout of insanity, and Jared often wished he could have been born a Beta, but such was not his fate. Each passing year filled him with dread, and each year he didn’t spontaneously turn into some slavering sex-fiend only made him dread the next even more.

As another summer waned, Jared once again became antsy and tried very hard to ignore the comments of the other Alphas in the locker room at the gym, but it was hard.

“This is gonna be the year,” an obnoxious brute named Charlie announced, “I can feel it. I’ve got my eye on that cute little receptionist form the dental office across the street. I bet she’d take it like a champ.”

It was no wonder, Jared mused to himself silently, that Charlie had gone several mating seasons in a row without finding a mate. He hoped Olivia stayed home this year and didn’t wind up mated to some asshole.

“Yeah, she’s got amazing tits!” another Alpha named Roy agreed. “You’d just better hope she doesn’t run into a better Alpha first--like me.”

Things devolved into a fist fight that had to be broken up by a couple of mated Alphas and the Beta gym owner, who fortunately was in fantastic physical shape. It was starting already...

“I wish I could just disappear for a few months instead of putting up with all of this again,” Jared whined to his friends as they enjoyed a weekly night out.

“So, do it,” Misha advised. “Your boss lets all you testosterone-crazed Alphas off of work for the duration, right? Take a trip.”

“Where?” Jared moaned. “It’s like this _everywhere!”_

“Not everywhere,” Gen chimed in. “You could come with me to _Sanctuary_.”

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be welcome, Gen.” Jared couldn’t imagine that the camping resort that had become a haven for Omegas wanting to escape the mating frenzy would allow an Alpha in their midst.

“We’ve had Alphas around before,” Genevieve argued. “If you go all crazy, we’ll just lock you in like we do with the really bad heat cases.”

“I’ll think about it,” he promised, and it was indeed on his mind all evening.

_Sanctuary_ was founded by a young Omega entrepreneur. Jared remembered the story well because it had been all anyone would talk about for months. 

The Omega had been attacked in his own apartment building by an Alpha in rut. He had been returning from a trip for groceries when the Alpha had forced his way inside as he unlocked his door to enter his apartment. The Omega hadn’t been in heat and did not want the Alpha’s advances. Much to the shock of most everyone, the Omega had fought off his assaulter aggressively enough to land the Alpha in the hospital. The Omega attempted to press charges only to be refused with the usual excuses of the rut affecting the “poor Alpha” too strongly for him to control himself and the fact that “no harm was done.”

The furious Omega had left town, investing everything he had into an old campground miles out of town. During the summer it took normal campers, but during mating season, it was a place for anyone wanting to avoid the city during mating season. There was a strict behavior policy with contracts that campers had to sign before they were allowed to stay. The cabins were spread out enough that a resident didn’t have to see another soul all season, if they chose not to, and each small dwelling was like a fortress unto itself, allowing the occupant to either lock out everyone outside or contain themselves within.

The whole concept was terribly “shocking” to traditionalists, and no one expected the venture to be at all successful, but business had been booming at _Sanctuary_ ever since the first season it was open, and they had even recently expanded after several years of full occupancy with a waiting list.

The more he considered it, the more appealing the idea became to Jared. He’d always preferred the company of Betas and Omegas to other Alphas, and he hadn’t been camping in years. Gen was thrilled, too.

“It’s going to be great, Jared,” she insisted. “This is going to be a season you’ll never forget!”

\-----

A pretty Beta greeted them in the office when they checked into _Sanctuary_. “Welcome back, Gen,” she said with a cheery smile, not batting an eye at Jared’s presence.

“Hey, Danneel,” Genevieve returned the greeting with a broad grin of her own. “Where’s Jensen?”

Danneel’s smile faltered. “He’s having a rough heat this year, so he’s in seclusion. It’s been over a week now, so you may still get to see him before you leave. Let me just fetch your forms.”

Jared recognized the name of the owner. “The owner usually greets everybody?” he asked Gen.

“He says he likes to know who’s staying at his place. He’s really a great guy--I think you’d like him. He’s so self-confident and tall that I almost thought he was an Alpha at first.”

Jared wasn’t sure why she thought that meant Jared would like him. He scanned the behavior contract Danneel handed him only briefly before signing. He was pretty sure he would be alone most of the time, so there was no reason to read every clause.

Gen, however, seemed to think he needed to socialize, so she dragged him to a gathering that first evening. True to his expectations, the majority of the campers were Omegas. Some of them were in mild heats, and they pressed themselves up against him, openly admiring his muscular form and other attributes. He gently refused each and every one. He didn’t feel drawn to any of them. Maybe he was broken, he thought to himself.

However, the next morning he woke up sweaty and hard from a fevered dream of knotting a faceless Omega. He hadn’t had a dream like that since he was a teenager! He told himself it was all the pheromones from the Omegas the night before, but when the restlessness and erection did not subside after several hours, he realized he was in his first rut.

At first, he locked himself in his cabin, terrified that at any moment his hormones would turn him into a sexual Mr. Hyde. He didn’t want to hurt any of the Omegas that had fled here to escape Alphas like that. Much to his surprise, he never felt the urge to pursue anyone. He was horny as hell and jerked off over a dozen times the first day, but he was no more aggressive than he’d ever been. Apparently, an Alpha rut only made one an asshole if they already were one before.

By the third day, he was going absolutely stir-crazy. He waited until early evening, when most other campers would either be in for the night or at the nightly gatherings before taking a long walk. The cool evening air felt heavenly on his perpetually flushed skin, and the sounds of nature were soothing.

He stopped in his tracks when the most amazing smell hit his nose. He knew what it was immediately, as he’d smelled the scent of an Omega in heat before, but it had never affected him like it did now. He was instantly and painfully hard. He had to unfasten his pants. He wondered absently if it was the rut making the scent so much sweeter and more inviting. He had to know who the Omega was. He would never force himself on them, but he wanted a face to connect the mouth-watering scent with. If he also selfishly wanted a face for the Omega in his nightly wet dreams and masturbation fantasies, well, it wouldn’t hurt anybody.

He wandered down the trail toward a large cabin tucked farther back in the woods than other buildings Jared had seen at the resort. It never crossed his mind that he would be unwelcome until he was confronted by a ridiculously attractive man with blazing green eyes. He was tall, though not as tall as Jared, and broad. His annoyance at Jared’s intrusion was palpable, though his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated. Jared realized the delicious heat scent was pouring off this man, and he knew with certainty that this must be the fabled Jensen.

“Get out of here, _Alpha_ ,” Jensen spat the word out like it tasted bad, “I don’t want you here.”

“Sorry,” Jared mumbled, one hand unconsciously falling to press itself against his straining erection. He truly intended to walk away, but it honestly felt like his stubborn cock was being magnetically drawn to the Omega in front of him, and it was trying to drag the rest of him along with it. He whimpered.

“I said _get out_ ,” Jensen snarled, “or I’ll _make_ you.”

The mental image of Jensen pressed against him, even with violent intent, didn’t help with the unfortunate boner situation at all. Jared felt his hips buck involuntarily and he gasped. “Please!”

Jensen cocked one elegant brow, and sexy as his angry face was, he was even more stunning when he wasn’t scowling. “Excuse me?”

“Please,” Jared repeated, flush deepening with embarrassment at his own words and wants. “ _Please_ , I want you to make me.”

Jensen cocked his head to one side, studying Jared like an unusual specimen under glass. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Jared shook his head frantically. He wasn’t sure he could manage words anymore, his thoughts just a steady stream of _want, want, want._

Jensen took a step toward him, and Jared whimpered again. His knees buckled, and he found himself staring up at Jensen from the leafy ground. It was still a beautiful view. 

Jensen reached out a hand to cup Jared’s cheek, and he leaned into the touch, letting his eyes drift closed and a moan escape his parted lips. Jensen’s hand was like a brand on his face, and he wanted both of Jensen’s hands all over him more than he’d ever wanted anything before.

“You’re certainly an unusual Alpha.” Jensen’s voice was like molasses. Jared could listen to it all day. “I’ve never seen a rut like yours.”

Jared forced his hands to stay on his own flesh, even though he desperately wanted to reach out and touch Jensen. He liked letting the Omega take charge and wasn’t moving a muscle unless Jensen told him so. He whined as Jensen pulled his own hand away from his erection then gasped as it was guided to Jensen’s own hard shaft.

“If I let you,” Jensen asked thickly, clearly also affected by Jared, though apparently still capable of functioning rationally, “will you let me take the lead?”

Jared nodded so hard he feared he might have strained a neck muscle. “ _Yes!_ ” he managed to hiss. He’d always been more of a follower anyway.

Suddenly, all physical contact was gone, and Jared snapped his eyes open. Jensen was still standing before him, holding out a strong hand to help him to his feet.

“Let’s take this inside,” Jensen explained. “I really prefer a bed for this sort of thing.”

Jared stumbled after Jensen on shaky legs, barely taking in anything about the decor of the other man’s personal cabin, eyes fixed on the stunning figure guiding him to the bedroom. Surely, this was all another fevered dream, but if it was, he never wanted to wake from it!

He stood numbly as Jensen carefully stripped him of his clothing, draping it over a chair beside the bed. Jensen gently guided Jared to the mattress, pressing him to lay on his back. 

The sheets smelled strongly of the same glorious scent as Jensen, and Jared would have rolled around in it, if Jensen hadn’t miraculously appeared over him, blessedly and strikingly naked.

Jensen knelt over Jared’s legs, examining his turgid cock with a critical eye. “I like ‘em big,” he remarked casually, trailing teasing fingers over Jared’s length. He knee-walked forward and used one hand to guide the tip of Jared’s dick to his heat-ready hole. Jared could only gape like a fish out of water and stare at the unearthly beauty of Jensen’s face as the Omega slowly lowered himself onto Jared, lovely green eyes wide and unfocused.

Jensen paused for a long moment, presumably allowing himself to adjust to Jared’s intrusion. They both panted with the effort to remain still. Jared’s hands fisted repeatedly in the sheets. He wanted to run his hands over Jensen’s skin, exploring the planes and contours of his lover’s body, but he didn’t know if it would be welcomed.

Jensen seemed to read his mind. “You can touch if you want to.”

Jared let his hands wander as they willed, caressing Jensen’s surprisingly soft skin stretched over lithe muscle and bone beneath. His thumbs passed over the other man’s nipples and Jensen bucked involuntarily and gasped.

The movement seemed to break a spell, and suddenly Jensen was riding Jared hard, eyes rolled back in his head. Jared found he could no longer do anything but grasp onto Jensen’s hips and hold on for the ride.

After a while, Jensen’s movements began to stutter, and Jared felt an odd pressure at the base of his cock. His eyes went wide as he realized he was beginning to knot the other man. Casual sex during mating season was common, but knotting was a claim.

“Jensen,” he tried to warn the other man, “I’m about to-”

“I _know_ ,” Jensen growled. “I _want_ it!” He paused for a moment, muscles straining to keep him still as he locked eyes with Jared. “Do you? I’ll pull off if this isn’t what you want. I know I’m not exactly the ideal mate.”

“Are you kidding?” Jared laughed, and that did all kinds of crazy things to their joined bodies. He took a deep calming breath and continued. “You’re amazing! I’m not exactly what society says an Alpha ought to be, either. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you right now, so if you’ll have me, I want it too--more than I can say in words.”

“Well, all right then.” Jensen resumed his fierce riding of Jared, the bucking motion becoming smaller and more circular as Jared’s knot swelled, finally locking them together. Jensen continued to grind down as much as he was able, panting as he sought release. Jared reached out a shaky hand to grasp Jensen’s hard dick, and it only took a few firm strokes before Jensen came, spurting his comparatively small Omega load onto Jared’s hand and belly. The rhythmic contractions of his orgasm dragged Jared over the edge as well, and Jared was fairly certain he blacked out for a moment as he was milked for all he was worth.

As they lay close together in the afterglow, a thought occurred to Jared. “We didn’t use protection.”

Jensen chuckled. “I don’t mind. This would be a great place to raise a kid.” He tensed in Jared’s arms. “I’m not moving back to the city,” he declared firmly.

“That’s okay,” Jared reassured him. “Why would I want to when you’re here?” Jensen relaxed back into him, which was fortunate, since they were still connected by Jared’s knot, and it would have been terribly uncomfortable and awkward otherwise. “What would you think of building a gym facility?”

“Let’s not talk business right now.” Jensen slowly rocked into Jared, and he felt his cock hardening again without his knot having receded at all. That was fine by Jared, they had the rest of their lives to iron out details--he could revel in the moment.


End file.
